Ed Edd n Eddy: A Reunion
by Lain Liffith
Summary: Ten years later, then Eds meet again. They all seem the same on the surface but what have they hidden in the years apart? Edd x Eddy slash.


  
  
TITLE: Ed Edd n Eddy: A reunion   
PAIRING: Eddy/Edd, Ed/OC   
WARNINGS: OOC runs rampant. Slash, yaoi/lime.   
RAITING: high R.   
  
It had been ten years. Now the houses on the cul-de-sac looked much less inviting, much less perfect. The hedges were untrimmed, the cars rusting, the mailboxes crooked on their posts. When Edd returned to his home he noticed all this. It wasn't as if he hadn't noticed it before but now it seemed the silver lining had been pulled back for good. At the age of 20 he was still in college, going on his junior year at Harvard. Eddy had certainly cleaned up his act when he went to high school and now was proudly attending Stanford University and getting good marks, rumor had it. Ed had started to turn a bend in his life at age 16. He became much more dedicated to his work, not only the football team which he was captain of. He managed to scrap by junior year with a high GPA, then senior year he got outstanding marks, but it wasn't enough for the ivy league schools. He attended Florida State University, home of the Gators and now he played college football. Ed hoped to go onto the NFL, Edd was cheering for him.  
  
The three Eds hadn't seen each other in a total of three years (since they went to college) but they kept in touch over e-mails and phone calls. They had arranged to meet each other for a nice dinner in town. Edd sighed as he got out of his car and smiled lazily to himself, it would be nice to see his old friend. He rang the doorbell and greeted his parents warmly. They kissed and hugged him tightly and led him into the house to unpack his things. Edd sighed; it was good to be home.  
  
---  
  
Eddy glanced at himself in the mirror as he straightened his tie. He looked good, he thought. His black hair was grown out on his face, a bit longer than usual but still soft and shiny, now it just covered part of his eyes. His skin wasn't overly pale, but it wasn't lobster pink either. Eddy had figured out a while ago that after the pinkness faded he was left with a slight tan, and that's what he always did. He looked good in his suit, he had grown into himself in the first year of college, no longer gangly from getting much taller, but instead filled in all the right places. He was lean yet he was still shorter than most at 5'6". Eddy grinned cheesily at himself, winked and walked to the front door to get his keys.  
  
---  
  
Ed reached the restaurant first, glancing around at the nicely dressed host. He walked up to him and asked for their reservation. As the host led him to the table Ed glanced at the mirrors lining the walls. He decided that he looked his best tonight. His black hair was short, but not a buzz cut. He was tall as he had always been, standing at a little over six feet. No wonder Alicia loved him. Ed smiled at the host and took a seat.  
  
---  
  
Edd was the second to get there, he felt a little nervous at seeing Ed again, but he was mostly nervous about seeing Eddy. Everyone knew he had had a crush on Eddy, that is, everyone except for Eddy himself. Edd wondered just how thick Eddy could be if he didn't get at all suspicious that Edd would do everything for him, protect him when he needed it, help him when he needed it. All it took was a little persuasion. Edd beamed at Ed, so happy to see his old friend again. They talked about school, football and Ed's girlfriend of two years.  
  
Ed was surprised to see how good Edd looked. He was practically glowing from the inside. He had long since gotten rid of his sock hat and his dark brown hair was free to be as messed up as it pleased. No matter how hard Edd tried, his hair wouldn't obey, so he just let it run wild. Ed decided it gave him a nice "just-got-out-of-bed-look", he then decided that probably no one else could pull it off. Ed grinned, if Eddy had any questions about his sexual preferences, they would know the moment he looked at Edd.  
  
Edd liked the way Ed had changed. He had always had a soft spot for the lovable oaf and now that he showed his true intelligence he was not only funny but comprehensible. Edd wanted to hug him tightly like an overprotective brother.  
  
---  
  
Eddy glared daggers at the car in front of him. He leaned out of his window, "HEY! YOU! THE LIGHTS GREEN YOU IDIOT." He slammed a fist down on the horn as the person in the car looked back at him.  
  
"Watch who you're talkin to!"  
  
"Yeah?! I'LL YELL AT WHOEVER I WANNA YELL AT. STEP ON THE GAS GRAND-" Eddy stopped mid sentence realizing he was yelling at Kevin. "Kevin?"  
  
Kevin looked at him wide eyed for a moment, "Eddy?" Nazz poked her head out from the passenger seat, her face also frozen in shock. They sat there for a while, stunned as the cars behind them honked.  
  
"Hey Kev, mind moving?"  
  
"Sure Dork."  
  
Eddy passed him as Kevin turned left, "See you back at the cul-de-sac! Bye Nazz!" Nazz waved happily as Kevin smiled a little. He shook his head, "Still a dork."  
  
---  
  
Eddy ran in breathless, he spied Edd and Ed's backs and ran over. He sat down talking, "You'll never believe who I ran into! I was waiting at the stoplight and the guy in front of me wouldn't go so I startyellin' at him-"  
  
Eddy looked at Edd.  
  
Ed laughed to himself. There was a long moment of silence as Edd and Eddy stared each other down. The first thing Eddy noticed was that Edd must have gotten braces because the gap between his teeth was gone, there was only two rows of pearly whites. Edd just stared at Eddy, not believing that three years could change one boy so much. Ed prompted, "So you were yelling athim...?"  
  
Eddy turned to Ed dumbly. "Right." A pause, "Right! So I was yelling at him and guess who it was! It was KEVIN! And he was in the car with Nazz, she looks real good. Anyway so it was crazy and he still calls me a dork."  
  
Edd and Ed laughed. They began a light hearted conversation as the waiter brought them their wine.  
  
---  
  
"Oh god, do you remember that time we tried to make Jimmy a sumo wrestler?" Edd laughed.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! Oh yeah and we tried to send him there by the lampost!" Ed added.  
  
"And Double D knew all along that it wasn't gonna work but he let us break all our bones in our bodies anyway!" Eddy laughed. "I suppose we deserved that. But I was so mad after the mail box thing."  
  
"Remember you beat the crap outta me!" Edd sighed happily. "You know, thinking about it our memories were a lot more violent than I remember." They all laughed. Edd and Eddy locked eyes for a minute. Eddy looked away, almost shyly. Edd grinned to himself.  
  
---  
  
When they all returned to the cul-de-sac it seemed like Kevin was having a party. People poured out of the porch and onto the street. They could hear the music from five blocks away. Eddy turned to the other Eds. "Wanna crash the party? Just like old times?"  
  
Edd laughed, "You're gonna be disapointed, we were invited."  
  
Ed chuckled, "Well come on then."  
  
They entered the house. People were everywhere, couples were making out in corners, on the stairs, on the kitchen counter. Men and women were dancing in the living room to the pounding bass, almost everyone had a red cup in their hand - no doubt filled with strong alcohol. Ed spied Kevin making out on the stairs with Nazz. He shook his head and shrugged. It wasn't any different from any of the other college parties he had been to. He relaxed against a wall. A woman came up to him and asked him to dance he shook his head and sipped his beer. He really loved Alicia, he wouldn't ever be unfaithful to her.  
  
Meanwhile Eddy and Edd were standing by the dance floor. They were talking calmly and surveying the dancers. A beautiful woman came up to Eddy, she was all seduction as she asked him to dance. Eddy glanced at Edd for his permission. Edd summed up a tight smile from somewhere and gestured towards the dance floor.  
  
Edd tried not to look at Eddy but it was hard. Eddy was at the edge of the crowd, so Edd could still see him and he wasn't exactly waltzing. The music beat was fast and sultry, like the girl dancing with Eddy. She ground against him, curved in all the right places. Sometimes she'd make Eddy throw his head back, those green eyes disappearing beneath his bangs as he screamed in silent pleasure. At one point Eddy did groan and Edd sure heard it. He left the room in a hurry.  
  
---  
  
Edd sat on the curb of the cul-de-sac berating himself for still letting Eddy affect him so. It wasn't as if Eddy liked him, I mean all these years and Eddy had never shown any interest in him. Edd was a smart guy, he could take a hint, Eddy had never and would never want-  
  
"Hey Double D, feelin OK?" Edd looked up at Eddy, shocked. He then caught a glimpse of the flushed face and dilated pupils. He looked back at the ground, but before then he couldn't miss Eddy's hard on. Now that he thought about it, he did feel a little sick. He got up drunkenly, make that a lot sick. He stumbled over to the bushes and clutched his stomach as he heaved violently. Eddy looked at him in pure alarm. "Double D, hey, hey, what's wrong? Want me to take you home?" Edd looked at him hazily. He spotted the man behind Eddy before Eddy did.  
  
"HEY!" A rough voice grated into the night. Eddy turned around to face a large hulking man, staring flaming holes in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Youse were dancin' wit mah girl." Edd looked at Eddy in fear. He straightened up. Eddy remained calm.  
  
"I believe it was she who asked for the dance."  
  
"I dun likse yur tone punk!" The man slurred. Edd looked at Eddy.  
  
"Eddy, I think we should just leave this nice man alone." Eddy was about to reply but the drunk had swung a fist to punch him square in the jaw. Eddy got himself back up. There was a crowd forming around them. Edd looked around worriedly, "Edd, I don't think you should-"  
  
"Yeh boy be list'n' to yur fri'nd here he's jus' as much of a momma's boy as yuh are." Edd bristled, so did Eddy. He rolled up a sleeve. The crowd murmured.  
  
"Don't you dare insult him." He said calmly, quietly and with deadly coldness. The drunk was obviously not in his right state of mind. He laughed hoarsely and brought his face up close to Eddy's.  
  
"Whut, he giv'n yuh a good fuck n teh side? Th'ts why yur defendin' -" But the man never did finish his sentence. Eddy socked him right in the nose. It gushed blood as the drunk tried to right himself. Eddy was on him before the man could even comprehend what had happened. He landed punches all over the man, his stomach, upper ribs, jaw, eye. Edd finally screamed at him to stop. Eddy froze. He stared at the man underneath him, unrecognizable now that he was covered in blood and already swelling. He looked at his hands silently. They were covered in the man's blood, and a little of his own on his knuckles and some coming out of his mouth. He stared at his hands, trying to remembering. His mind was feverish. _"I did it again. I did it again. How could I? I promised I wouldn't, how could I?"_  
  
Eddy passed out on the cold asphalt.  
  
TBC  
  
---  
  
A/N: This is going to be a two-four part piece. I don't expect much from it. I realize it is horribly OOC because it just is, but maybe in the next chapter I can get them back in character. I hope someone enjoyed this. Thanks for reading, look for the next chapter very soon. 


End file.
